Lemonade
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Louie opens up a lemonade stand, but so far it isn't successful from what Webby and Lena can see. (One-shot. LouWebLena.)


Louie shifted his eyes left and right, hoping to spy any possible customers.

No one passed by to check out the lemonade stand. He sat there for a couple of hours for at least something. He yawned and stretched, feeling bored and tired. Louie took his phone out to check both the time and see if there were any missed, unread messages.

He put his phone back and laid his face on his closed hand. His stomach began to growl, causing him to put his hand on there. His face slowly went from his closed hand to the top of the stand as he started groaning.

"How's the business coming along, Lou?"

Louie looked up and saw Webby in front of him. He saw Lena as well, who was standing behind Webby. Lena only waved when he looked at her. Louie rested his head on his arms.

"Eh, haven't really had any customers so far." Louie replied.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Lena said sarcastically, looking at the price.

"I don't think you can get any customers selling lemonade for ten dollars, Louie." Webby showed him the price he wrote on there. "Don't you think this is a bit too much for a drink?"

"Meh," Louie shrugged.

Lena grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and poured herself some of the drink into the cup. When she finished pouring, she put the pitcher down and went to drink it. Louie put his hand out.

"Ten bucks."

Lena rolled her eyes as she took out two five dollar bills to give to him. Louie smiled and put the money in his hoodie pocket. Lena then took a drink of the lemonade. Webby grabbed a couple of chairs and put them down next to him. She sat down in the chair closest to him. Lena decided to sit down as well.

Louie put his legs on the stand, crossed his legs, and laid himself on Webby's shoulder. She put her arm around Louie and her other hand went into Lena's free, open hand. Webby kissed Louie's cheek.

"Ewww kisses!" Louie teased, playfully pushing Webby away.

That only made her go to kiss him even more. Lena tried to hold in her laughter while Louie, on the other hand, burst out laughing. He tried to remove Webby's arm, but his attempts were futile. Webby kept him trapped as she kissed him more and more. No matter how hard Louie tried, he couldn't get away from her and her kisses.

Lena put her free hand on Webby's head and messed her hair up. Webby let go of Louie's body, but she held onto his hand. She then turned around, and kissed Lena on the beak. It caught her off by surprise, but Lena kissed her back. The small duckling removed her beak from Lena and went to kiss Louie again, but the hooded duck placed his finger on her lips, stopping her from getting closer.

"Okay Webs, you don't need to overdo it." He said smiling.

Webby nervously laughed. "Okay, sorry."

"You two ladies wanna help?"

"Yeah! I'd love to help!" Webby exclaimed, excited to help. "But we're changing the price first, it's a bit much just for a drink."

"Nope, I'm gonna raise it up."

"Lower it!"

"Raise it up."

"Lower it!"

"I'm. Raising it. Up."

"We're. Lowering it."

"How about you both cut it out? I already changed it." Lena said, twirling a black marker with her fingers.

"Wait what?" Webby and Louie said in unison.

Louie grabbed the price sign and saw the original price crossed out and replaced with five bucks instead. Knowing both Lena and Webby were just going to keep it like that, he placed it back down and laid back sighing. There wasn't much he could do against them at that point, might as well keep it at five bucks.

Webby sat there impatiently, constantly moving her body whether it'd be bouncing or swaying her body left and right. Louie and Lena sat still, looking around to see if anybody comes around.

A dog walked down the sidewalk, minding his own business. Webby gasped loudly in excitement, poured a cup of lemonade, and went over to the potential customer. Louie and Lena followed her. She appeared in front of the person, frightening him some.

"Hello good sir! Would you like some lemonade?" Webby smiled.

"Oh, sure!" He said, going from startled to calm. "How much would it be?"

"Just fi-"

"Ten bucks." Louie interrupted.

"Louie, we changed the price already. It's no longer ten bucks."

"Well _I_ didn't say the price could be changed."

"Lena changed it anyways!"

"And? It's my lemonade stand!"

The dog only stared at the two ducklings bicker, getting ready to back away. Lena grabbed the cup from Webby's hand while they argued and gave it to the customer.

"It's just five bucks, sir." Lena said.

He gave her the money and took the drink. "Thank you." He said before walking away.

"Guys, you can stop arguing now. I already sold the drink." She said, showing the five dollar bill.

Louie grabbed it and looked at it, only for a frown to show up on his face.

"Aw come on, you couldn't get more money from the guy?"

"It's five dollars now, period end of story." Lena said.

Webby smiled. "Thank you for the help!" She kissed her cheek.

Louie only rolled his eyes and walked back to the lemonade stand. All three waited for more people to come by. After a while, a couple of people came by, one asking for just one cup and the other asking for two cups. They paid, Louie, Webby, and Lena gave them their drinks, and the two went on their way.

Louie laid his head onto Webby's shoulder again, kicking his legs up onto the stand and letting them rest on there. Lena looked up to the sky, that of which was becoming yellow, blue, and purple, signaling that it was getting late. The teen duck then grabbed a cup and went to pour herself some lemonade once more.

Louie had his arm out, causing Lena to look at him. She frowned and looked at him with her eyelids a tad lower than it normally would be, furrowing her eyebrows. The hooded duck had a sly look on his face, waiting for some dollar bills to be planted onto his hand.

"Louie, I'm _not_ going to hand you five more bucks."

"Well I can't let you drink for free."

"We're only going to have the same amount of money whether I paid or not."

"Maybe for all of us combined, but it's more money for me." Louie chuckled.

An idea popped into her head, causing her to smile mischievously and her eyebrows went up. She poured the drink into the cup nearly to the top. She placed the pitcher down and looked at Louie, who had a shiver go down his spine. He couldn't figure out why that happened, there was no reason for him to shiver.

"Y'know, Louie," Lena began, "you look like you could have a drink yourself!"

She tossed the drink onto Louie, who tried to dodge it but failed to avoid it. He closed his eyes shut as the lemonade hit his face. Louie pulled his arms into the hoodie, having one hand push onto it to make it where it couldn't touch his body and the other hand wipe the lemonade from his eyes so he can see. Lena laughed the whole time while Webby only gasped seeing Lena did that.

She looked at her furiously. "Lena, I can't believe you did that! You can't do that with Louie!" Webby grabbed some napkins to help Louie out.

"Or what, Pink, is he gonna turn yellow?" She kept laughing as she looked at her.

"Lena, this is serious!" Louie snapped, then he started grumbling. "Damn it, now I need to get another hoodie..."

Without thinking, Louie took his hoodie off after grumbling that, threw it, and hid his arms under his shirt as much as possible. Webby caught the hoodie he took off, staring at him with worry. Lena looked at Louie when he took his hoodie off, but stopped laughing when she saw his arms.

She couldn't look at the entirety of his arms before he hid them almost completely. The most she could see now was the upper part of his arms, seeing parts of some scars and the entirety of a few small ones. Lena couldn't take her eyes off of the scars. She bit her lip and the ending parts of her eyebrows drooped down.

"Are you okay, Louie?" Webby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He answered quietly but audibly.

Lena grabbed a napkin and wiped the lemonade that dripped down Louie's arm. Both Louie and Webby looked at Lena, eyes widened and their eyebrows raised up seeing her wiping the lemonade off.

"...Greenie, I'm sorry about that. I... Didn't know." Lena said, still not looking at him in the face. "I just thought it would be a good joke, y'know just laugh it off after the fact."

Louie pulled a bit of his arm out and patted Lena's, which caused her to look at him in the face.

"It's fine. I don't expect you to know I had those, or that..." Louie stopped himself from saying anything else any further.

Lena would ask, but she didn't want to make him speak if he didn't want to, so she left it be. After wiping his arm, she wiped his chest off as much as she could and then she had her hand near his face.

"Do you want me to get your face, or do you got that?"

"Nah, thanks though." He said, taking the napkin from her hand.

"I got it!" Webby exclaimed.

She then licked the lemonade off of Louie's cheek, who immediately had goosebumps show up on his body.

"Webby what are you doing? Okay stop!" He said pushing her away, giggling some. "I love you, but _oh my God don't do that again!_"

"_That_ was weird, even for you, Pink." Lena snorted, trying not to laugh.

Webby only laughed, having a big smile on her face, one that went from ear to ear. Seeing her be happy only made Louie and Lena smile. They always loved seeing her happy, even more so hearing her laughter. Her laughter was so contagious, as it made them want to laugh with her.

They wouldn't dare trade her for the world, she was too sweet and precious for that. Webby's laughter died down, and she finally wiped the rest of the lemonade off of Louie's face.

"Come on, we gotta get you a clean hoodie to put on." Webby said, grabbing the plastic cups and pitcher.

"Yeah, it's getting late anyways so..."

"Today wasn't as great as I thought it would be, only getting thirty bucks, but eh it ain't as bad."

"We can always get more tomorrow, Greenie."

Louie looked at her blankly. "You don't have to keep calling me that, you know."

"Either that _or_ I could call you Llewellyn." Lena replied, smirking.

His mouth dropped open. "_How did...?!_"

"Louie, Lena, let's just go inside." Webby said, walking up to the mansion.

Lena and Louie looked at her then at each other and then back at her. They then followed her up to the mansion.

Lena stayed close to Louie as they went to the mansion and inside.


End file.
